Identify the low income alcoholic and insure that he and his family have access, especially transportation, to existing appropriate medical, psychotherapeutic, social and educational services in the five counties. Provide special training in counseling and referral services for the staff of this project and of the cooperating community service agencies. Mobilize all the resources of the community in assisting the alcoholic and his family. Reduce abusive drinking; improve nutrition and general health, improve job performance and job stability; improve highway safety; and strengthen personal, family and community relationships. Encourage the development of community support for the program. Set up a counseling system whereby each individual (and family) is assigned a staff member who will act as an expeditor, advocate and coordinator for his clients. Provide detoxification and inpatient treatment, as needed, in cooperating local hospitals.